Escape from Voldemort
by Aurora Snidget
Summary: Harry Potter gets kidnapped and tortured in the summer holidays between his forth and fifth years. It's an exciting story with plenty of humor as well.
1. The Dursleys Vacation

-- Disclaimer: All characters and things you recognise belong to J.K. Rowling. The rest belongs to me. --  
  
Please review if you like my story. Constructive reviews are fine, but please be nice. After all, I am only writing this because I enjoy writing fanfiction and you didn't have to pay to read this. That said.. enjoy!  
  
--- Chapter 1: The Dursleys Vacation ---  
  
Harry was gazing up at the ceiling from his bed at number 4 Privet Drive. Harry wasn't actually looking at the ceiling though, his eyes where actually quite unfocused. He was instead listening with amusement to the argument he could hear going on in the kitchen below.  
  
Harry's cousin Dudley had arrived home today from his exclusive public boys school 'Smeltings'. Harry himself had only arrived home yesterday, so he hadn't had much time to think about Dudley - not that that was a particularly popular past time for Harry, who preferred not to think about the Dursleys at all if possible.  
  
Harry had therefore been slightly surprised when Uncle Vernon had arrived home from the station with Dudley, and Dudley had looked.. how shall we say it? Thinner? Yes, Dudley's school had clearly been enforcing the diet that Dudley had been on last summer. Added to that was the fact that Dudley had since developed a strong fear of sweets since the 'slight' incident involving the Ton-Tongue Toffee last year.   
  
Dudley had clearly thought that after being forced to 'starve' all year he could go back to his old habits at home. Aunt Petunia however, had received the diet sheet from the School nurse already and had clearly been instructed that he had to stick to his diet and was expected to continue losing weight as the same rate as he had at school.  
  
"I want a sugar bun! I haven't had one all year! I will starve to death! They have been staving me! You don't understand what it's like there! Give me a sugar bun!"  
  
Aunt Petunia however, stood her ground in front of the pantry and Harry could hear her yelling at Dudley that he would have to wait until dinner. Harry grinned thinking of the stretch marks on Dudley's chin from all the weight he had lost, and how much he must have had to have suffered to lose that weight.  
  
  
  
Late that night, long after a sugarbunless dinner, Harry was sitting on his bed doing his History of Magic homework.   
  
"Explain with examples, how the famous wizard Clairol Cloric came to found the International Wizarding Conference in the early 17th Century, and what came of it. (8 feet)   
  
Harry sucked on the top of his orange quill and thought about how much harder these questions had become now that his O.W.L's where looming. Every teacher had piled on the homework over summer, including Hagrid. Hagrids homework wasn't exactly difficult though, it was only: "Write one paragraph describing a magical creature you would not find in the U.K". No doubt Hermione would write 6 foot. After all, he thought, she would have plenty of opportunity to find out about other magical creatures, since she was spending her holiday in Bulgaria with her new friend Victor Krum. He had decided to leave that piece of homework for last, he was going to Ron's place for the last two weeks of the summer holidays, and Rons family would surely have some books about foreign magical creatures on their kitchen bookshelf. Not to mention Charlie having a job in Egypt, if Charlie was home.   
  
A beam of moonlight fell across Harry's bed and he was suddenly reminded of the time. Looking down at his wrist out of habit, he remembered he really would have to buy a new watch. He couldn't afford to be late for classes next year, Harry mused as he closed his textbook and rolled up his parchment. 3 feet written tonight and it was only the second day of the holidays! If he didn't watch it he would turn into Percy. Harry grinned again as he shoved his stuff under the loose floorboard - beside the pastries he had purchased on the Hogwarts Express home.   
  
It was the day before his birthday, the week had rushed by. Harry had spent most of his time in his room. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had given up talking to him and that meant that they couldn't exactly tell him off for sitting in his room during the day to do his summer homework.   
  
Harry walked into the kitchen and saw the Dursleys huddled around the kitchen table looking at a variety of phamplets spread over it. He tried to look around Dudley but Dudley moved around to further obscure his view.  
  
"What's going on?", asked Harry politely to Uncle Vernon fully expecting to be just glared at.  
  
"Petunia, Dudley and I are going on a vacation to New Zealand the day after you leave with those - people - you know", Uncle Vernon spat, shoving one of the phamplets on the table into Harrys hand. Harry looked down at the phamplet in his hand and read: 'The West Coast of New Zealand - Fox Glacier, Marlborough Sounds and the Pancake Rocks. (package tour deal for 3).' Underneath was a picture of a field of pretty purple flowers Harry didn't recognize behind a wire fence and lane with some majestic snow-capped mountains looming into view in the background. Harry felt a pang of longing looking at the picture and looked up at Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon was standing glaring at him, as through willing him to ask why he hadn't been invited.   
  
"Well, I hope you all enjoy yourselves", Harry said as he handed the phamplet back, and turned to take his grapefruit quarter.  
  
It's not like I expected to be invited anyway, Harry thought, and even if I had been, simply having the Dursleys around would ruin things. As Harry ate his grapefruit he worked on convincing himself that being with the Weasleys would be as good as any holiday in beautiful New Zealand any-day. Dudley, he suspected, would only ruin the view.  
  
"Well", said Uncle Vernon, clapping his pudgy hands together after breakfast. "I'm going to drive into town to see the travel agent. Fancy a drive Dudley?"  
  
Dudley nodded his head and hurried out of the kitchen after Uncle Vernon.   
  
Harry washed up the breakfast dishes, and then went up to his room with one of the phamplets. Aunt Petunia had gone outside to have a conversation with one of the next door neighbours. Probably to tell them about the holiday.  
  
Harry lay on his bed and gazed at the pictures in the phamplets some more. Well if Uncle Vernon had wanted him to be jealous, he had certainly succeeded, Harry thought, turning the page. Harry had never been outside the U.K. and after what happened at school last year, Harry wished that he had living parents. Parents that could take him far away from his worries like Hermiones parents had taken her to France, and Rons had taken him to Egypt.  
  
  
  
At ten to twelve that night Harry walked across his room and leant out the window, eyes scanning the sky for Hedwig. She had been gone 3 days now, and in 10 minutes time he would be 15. He had spent the day finishing up his potions homework of 12 Essays, each one more difficult than the last. Now he had finished all his homework except Hagrids, but he decided that he would still have to do some study, if he was to do really well in his O.W.L's at the end of next year. After all, alot of people would be closely watching how he did.  
  
Suddenly his eyes caught sight of something moving in the night sky, and as it moved closer Harry saw that it was a medium brown owl carrying a small brown package. Harry moved aside from the window and let it swoop into the room where it landed on the bed. As Harry was untying the package from the brown owl, Hedwig and Pig arrived, each with packages, and awaited their turn to be untied. Harry put the small brown package with letter aside on the bedside table and turned to untie a medium sized package shaped suspiciously like a book from Pig. It had Ron's handwriting on the accompanying envelope. Harry placed the package beside the smaller one on the bedside table, then Harry turned to Hedwig and untied her large package last. Hedwig nipped Harry affectionately on the finger before she flew to her cage to take a drink of water. Harry turned the package over and read Hermiones handwriting on it. He picked at the spellotape with his fingernails, prying it off. He then tore the brown paper off and lifted the lid off the large brown box and peered inside.   
  
Inside where two things, a large green leather bound book, and a selection of unusual Bulgarian sweets. Whatever had made Hermione think he would want to read this?! Harry laughed reading the cover aloud: "Durmstrang, A History". He unfolded the enclosed letter and read about how she had been enjoying herself. She said she would meet him if possible in Diagon alley on the last day of the holidays.  
  
Next Harry picked up the letter from Ron and unfolded it. It said:  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope you are enjoying your holidays despite being with those awful Muggles. Dad says we will come and pick you up at 5pm in a fortnight from now. Mum wrote to Dumbledore to try and convince him to let you come earlier, but he remained insistent that you stayed with them. I hope you enjoy your present, its from Fred and George as well.  
  
- Ron  
  
Harry took the medium book-shaped present off the table and ripped the brown paper off wondering whether it could be another Quidditch book. Apparently not. It was a glittery-silver colour, but definitely still leather. "1001 of the best Wizarding Limericks by Aurora Snidget" the title proclaimed. Harry opened the cover curiously and read the first limerick in the book:  
  
There was once a wizard called Izard,  
  
Who tried to turn into a lizard.  
  
Instead he went green, and started to steam,  
  
And that was the end of poor Izard!   
  
Harry snorted. Underneath was a cartoonish depiction of a rather idiotic looking wizard trying to turn into a lizard. As Harry watched, the wizard turned green and steam started billowing from his ears.  
  
Harry put the book aside for later and took the last (and smallest) package off the table. It was from Sirus. It definitely was not a book. Harry removed the card from it and unfolded it.  
  
To Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! The big 15! I have enclosed a present worthy of such a notable occasion. I hope you enjoy the rest of your holidays,  
  
-Snuffles  
  
Beside his name was a smudged looking paw print. Harry grinned and turned to his present wondering what it could possibly be.   
  
He untied the string carefully and lifted off the paper. Inside was a glass box with writing on it. Floating inside the box was the most extraordinary watch Harry had ever set eyes upon. "Precision Planetary Watch" the writing on the glass box said. Harry turned the box over looking for a way to open it, but there didn't seem to be a lid side. Everytime he turned the glass box the floating watch inside turned also, so that it was always floating face up. Harry placed the box on his bedside table and got down on the floor and pulled the floorboard up, reached into the gap, and pulled out his wand. He glanced towards the window nervously before tapping the glass box with the tip of his wand. "Alohomora!" Harry whispered, and the top facing side of the box swung open. Harry wasn't actually allowed to use magic outside school, but aside from smashing the box, which seemed a bit unreasonable, he didn't see any other way to open it. He didn't think it was likely the Ministry of Magic would be too concerned about a simple unlocking charm though, after getting away with what he did to Aunt Marge 2 years ago!  
  
Next Harry reached into the box and grabbed the still floating watch out of it. He held it up to the light on his desk and stared at it. It was very strange. It had twelve hands and no numbers on it at all. There where also little planets moving around the edge. "How on earth am I meant to tell the time?", Harry thought to himself as he gazed at Jupiter overtaking Mars and then speeding anti-clockwise past the spot where he would have expected there to be a number 3. He put it onto his wrist - there was no buckle, the two ends just kind of fused together automatically when he touched them together, so the strap needed no adjusting in length. Harry picked up the glass box again and read the writing on the side of it. There seemed to be alot of very complicated instructions on how to read the watch, but Harry didn't care, he began to memorise the steps needed to read first (the easiest part) the century. After that, apparently, he could get more precise and read the year, then learn to read the day, hour, minute right down to the very moment time stops.. The instructions on the glass box claimed that the watch could tell you if you had walked into a magical field where time was bewitched to stand still.  
  
It was nearly 3am by the time Harry had learnt to tell that it was nearly 3am. Harry yawned and decided to leave the rest of the instructions until tomorrow, after all, he had a whole fortnight to kill with the Dursleys. 


	2. Trickery

--Disclaimer: All characters and things you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling. The rest belongs to me.--  
  
--- Chapter 2 : Trickery ---  
  
  
  
Harry awoke with a jerk the next morning. Aunt Petunia was rapping on his door.  
  
"Get up", she screeched, "You are holding us all up! We have to go into town to buy some clothes and suitcases for our holiday and you can't stay at Mrs Figgs because we haven't been able to contact her".   
  
Harry swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up, then read the time on his new watch, or should I say, he read the century, year and then finally, hour - Nine. No wonder she was angry, he really had slept in. He pulled on some clothes hurriedly, fetched his wand from under the floorboard and tucked it into his belt, and then opened the door and rushed downstairs. Uncle Vernon was standing at the front door waiting for him.   
  
"Well come on then, we haven't got all day", he snapped, as if Harry wasn't already rushing towards the door.   
  
Harry got into the backseat beside Dudley, and asked him whether he had enjoyed his breakfast this morning. Dudley glared at him.   
  
Uncle Vernon spent much of the trip lecturing Harry about what he would do to him if there was any 'funny business'.   
  
Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Mall in Surrey and Uncle Vernon took a parking space right by the entrance to the Mall. It actually had a disability sign on it, but Uncle Vernon seemed to think that it was unlikely that anyone in a wheelchair could drive a car anyway. Harry hoped wildly that when they got back there would be a ticket attached to the windscreen.. or even better, the car would have been towed.  
  
Once inside the mall, Aunt Petunia led the way to an upmarket clothes shop. The shop assistant was watching as they walked in the doorway and rushed up to Harry and told him that he would have a whole new wardrobe in no time. She had obviously presumed that since he was the only one not dressed in nice clothes, his family must be there to help him shop for some.   
  
"We aren't here for HIM", Uncle Vernon barked pulling Harry away. The shop assistant looked quite shocked at his rudeness and went back behind the counter and started muttering in the other assistants ear, both of them casting glances over at the Dursleys, and Harry who followed behind them.  
  
"Here you are Dudleykins", cooned Aunt Petunia, holding up a large pair of shorts. I'm so proud of you, this time last year you would never have fitted into this size.  
  
Dudley reddened and looked around. A couple of teenage girls standing in a corner of the shop where gaping in his direction, struggling not to laugh.   
  
Five minutes later Harry watched as Dudley emerged from the fitting room wearing the shorts and a t-shirt Aunt Petunia had picked out for him. He had to bite his lip to stop from bursting out laughing when he saw Dudley also had stretch lines on his arms and legs left from all the weight he had lost. Although still not remotely near skinny, his lessening weight problem had vastly improved things.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley had large piles of clothes on the counter. They had even each enthusiastically picked out sunglasses. The shop assistant looked down at all the clothes, glanced at Harry, and then said to Uncle Vernon "Will that be all?".  
  
"That's all", said Uncle Vernon, "And I want it all wrapped up carefully..".  
  
The shop assistant proceeded to fold the clothes, wrap them up in soft tissue paper, then put them in some trendy bags with the store logo on them. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon stood glaring at the shop assistant as she did all this, especially as she removed the anti-shoplifting tags.. as if she had not done it a thousand times before, Harry thought. Harry was reminded strongly of the way he was normally glared at.   
  
He walked over to examine a hat display near the back of the shop while waiting for the Dursleys to finish paying. The clothes had taken about half an hour to fold individually and pack into bags.. lots of bags. Suddenly there came a loud crash from the front of the shop.   
  
Harry whipped around. One of the shop assistants had knocked over a mannequin of a girl modeling a dress.   
  
"Silly Girl", Aunt Petunia snapped, as if she owned the place and was manager. Just as Aunt Petunia was rushing over to help pick up the mannequin, Harry saw out of the corner of his eye the other shop assistant who was at the counter slipping an anti-shoplifting tag into one of the shop bags still sitting on the counter.   
  
So that's what they were muttering about, Harry thought. This must be what they do to all the customers they don't like.  
  
When they left to go, Harry made sure that he didn't hold the 'spiked' bag. The Dursleys of course, expected him to help carry the shopping, even though none of it was his.   
  
Sure enough, when Aunt Petunia walked though the door, laden down with bags every alarm in the place went off.  
  
"What's going on?", she demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid we will have to search all your bags", explained the shop assistant hurrying up. "You must have something in there that has not been purchased."  
  
  
  
Harry tried to keep his face straight as they sat on the bench much later by the fountain in the middle of the Mall. This time, it was definitely not his fault. Uncle Vernons face was livid. In fact for once, he was so angry he couldn't even speak, which was lucky, because Harry didn't fancy being loudly accused in a packed mall.   
  
Aunt Petunia was the first to recover enough to speak. "Well, we better go and buy ourselves some suitcases then. There's a shop selling suitcases over there".  
  
Uncle Vernon seemed to finally snap out of it, and stood up taking his repacked shop bags. As Harry stood up Uncle Vernon turned on him and pushed him back onto the bench.  
  
"You will wait here" he growled.  
  
Harry thought it would be unwise to argue with him so nodded his head and watched as the Dursleys walked away across the mall.  
  
Harry sat on the bench waiting a long time and watched all the Muggles hurrying about their shopping. There where several clothing shops on one side, and on the other side.. he turned around, and looked though the fountain, there was a sweet shop, an electronics shop, a jewelry shop, and several more clothing shops. The travel luggage shop was further down. Harry reached out and put his hands under the water rushing down out of the fountain, mesmerized slightly as he watched the light sparkling off it.   
  
Gradually, and then with a jolt, Harry became aware that he was being watched from behind. He turned around on the bench, expecting to see that the Dursleys had arrived back. Instead what he saw made his insides feel like they had frozen. Five hooded Death Eaters where standing around him in a semi-circle less than 3 feet from him, his escape blocked, unless he was to jump backwards into the fountain and run through it... But that wouldn't be a good idea, they all had their wands trained on him.   
  
One of the Death Eaters stepped forward, and Harry just had time to register him as looking alot like Lucius Malfoy, before he forcefully pressed an object into Harry's hand.  
  
Almost immediately, Harry felt a jerk from just behind his navel, and colors started to rush by in what seemed like a gale. My life is repeating itself he thought dully as realisation of what he was about to meet dawned on him.  
  
  
  
Suddenly his feet slammed into the ground and he instinctively stepped forward to steady himself. He was standing in what looked like a large cavern. Probably miles under a mountain, he thought. Standing a few paces in front of him was Voldemort.   
  
"Welcome to my lair", Voldemort said in a high cruel voice.  
  
Harry gasped and grabbed his head with both hands as pain suddenly seared through his scar.  
  
Beside him, Death Eaters started to apparate, popping into view, training their wands on Harry. Harry was completely surrounded, there was only one opening in the cavern entrance, and he could only see a dark tunnel leading beyond it.  
  
"There is no escaping this time Harry Potter", Voldemort said. "I have seen to it that there are many powerful demons guarding the entrance.. Even Dumbledore would be in great mortal danger if he was to attempt an escape through them", with that, he laughed a high cold laugh.  
  
This is it then, Harry thought. He had two choices, let Voldemort kill him right then and there, or try to inflict an injury on him before Voldemort killed him. Either way, he was going to die. Harry reached behind him to pull his wand out of his belt, but Voldemort was too quick.  
  
"ACCIO EXPELLIARMUS!", Voldemort said swishing his wand, reaching up into the air with his long spidery hand to catch Harrys wand which had immediately been summoned out of Harrys reach.  
  
"So you don't do anything stupid", Voldemort sneered, immediately snapping Harrys precious wand in half, and throwing the pieces into a burning campfire behind him, where they hissed and turned to blackened ashes.  
  
"Now Harry, let me explain to you how you are going to die", Voldemort hissed. "Not many people have the privilege of knowing before their deaths how they are going to die - but you will".   
  
Harry glanced around at the circle of Death Eaters, who had lowered their hoods, obviously quite confident in their masters ability to deliver. Harry shuddered, they were all laughing at him, taking pleasure in watching him be told his fate.  
  
"What I am going to do is subject you to a never-ending Cruciatus curse. It will only end when you have gone completely crazy from the pain - like the Longbottoms, or when you die", Voldemort paused for effect, then started speaking again, "If the former happens and you go crazy and the curse stops, you will die slowly of starvation - The only way you would survive would be if someone was forcing the food down your throat.. and you wouldn't even know you had a throat; you would be so crazy - there is no known cure". With this he laughed his high cold laugh again, and the Death Eaters joined in.  
  
"Say goodbye to your sanity Harry", and with that Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
Harry closed his eyes tightly and stepped back bracing himself.. please let there be a miracle he thought desperately.. let him keel over from a heart attack or something.. and with that last thought, Harry heard the dreaded words.  
  
  
  
"CRUCIO!", Voldemort thundered, and Harry immediately was knocked to the cold stone floor, twitching horribly and screaming his head off. The pain from the Cruciatus curse was far worse than he had remembered from his last encounter with Voldemort. His head didn't just feel like it was splitting apart along his scar, it felt like it was in several pieces already, all of them burning painfully. Every bone in his body felt a horrible pain, like being stabbed over and over with a million daggers, and red-hot coals burning every inch of his skin at the same time. But a million times worse.   
  
He lay twitching with pain on the floor for what seemed like an eternity, if he had been able to read his watch he would have seen that he had been in the cavern for over six hours. He was slowly losing it.. he tried desperately to remember who had done this to him, why he was there, and who he was.. but it was all slipping from him. All he could feel was the pain.. and slowly all he could think about was the pain.. stretching endlessly and white before him, sometimes interspersed with a high cold evil laugh he no longer recognized.   
  
Harry saw one last memory floating away out of his head.. perhaps his last painless thought. He tried desperately to hold onto it before it faded from his mind and he would be left with just the raw pain.  
  
It was the memory of the picture he had seen in that phamplet an eternity ago.. the one of the lane with the vivid purple flowers with the mountains beyond. He hung desperately onto his one memory, and as he did, he felt himself spinning out of consciousness, into the darkness.  
  
Dumbledore stood in a small office at the Ministry of Magic in London, head bowed, listening to Mr Weasley. He had come to London immediately, when he heard that Harry had been kidnapped. It had been a kidnapping, even Mr Fudge couldn't deny it. There had been plenty of Muggle witnesses in the packed mall in Surrey who had stopped and stared when a bunch of cloaked Death Eaters had suddenly apparated, and then disapparated into thin air taking a rather surprised looking young teenager with them.   
  
They were currently all being interviewed.. all the muggles where under the impression that the Ministry of Magic officials were actually the police. However, they were each having their memories modified at the end of their interviews.   
  
Dumbledore had spoken to the Dursleys and they had been sent home by port-key. They seemed less worried about Harry than the port-key, which they had tried to run from.  
  
Mr Weasley had been to talk to all the departments in the Ministry of Magic, and most of the wizards in them had dropped what they where doing and had gone out to search for any sign of Harry. This did not go down well with Fudge.  
  
"Harry was our best hope", Dumbledore said. The twinkle in his eye had long gone, since when he had received that owl back at Hogwarts.  
  
"For the last time, I refuse to believe You-know-who has risen again", stated Cornelius Fudge, trying to look Dumbledore in the eye, but failing since Dumbledore was gazing at the floor.  
  
"It is simply impossible - out of the question", he continued, "He cannot have risen again, those death-eaters where probably just pranksters.. he will turn up in a few hours no worse for wear", he stated again.  
  
"Like Bertha Jonkins never turned up" Mr Weasley glared at Cornelius, "He is not going to turn up. Harry was telling the truth after the Triwizard Tournament, and now he is probably dead".  
  
Fudge stormed out of the room, clearly not wanting to hear another word, Mr Weasley walked out of his office intending to help search for Harry.   
  
Dumbledore continued to stand staring down at the ground for a long time, long after the sun had sunk beneath the horizon. He suddenly looked very old - much older than he had ever looked before. 


	3. Visions

-- Chapter 3: Visions --  
  
At that moment, in a place many thousands of miles away, the sun was rising, and a wizarding family was beginning their day. This family was what many wizards would tell you was one of the old wizarding families. The Clorics could indeed trace their bloodlines back many thousands of years, but rather unusually for a pureblood wizarding family, they where not at all over-obsessed with the purity of their line.   
  
Quite the opposite in fact. Artemis Cloric and his wife Alicia had five children. The oldest, Claire was now 23. Claire was exceptionally gifted at magic, like all the Clorics, so it had come as a shock to many in the wizarding community when Cloric announced that Claire would not be attending the local wizarding school when she turned 11.   
  
You see, Cloric wanted all his children to grow up as individuals, and that meant letting them make their own decisions about what they wanted to do in their lives.   
  
Claire had always desired to help muggles, and so, she turned her back on magic and enrolled in a muggle high school. Seven years later she graduated top of her class and then went to medical school and graduated from that as a doctor. Claire frequently had interesting discussions with her mother, as her mother was a nurse at the local wizarding hospital.  
  
There was also the 4 other children, two of whom were currently at the local wizarding high school, the third had gone on an wizard exchange trip to the states and then permanently transferred there while the fourth was still too young to decide. Luis, the oldest boy was a rather powerful wizard who had recently turned 18 and had just arrived back from the states after graduating, Neolyte was a quirky 16 year old who attended the local school 'Kiwi College of Witchcraft and Wizardry' which their family had attended for generations, then there was Trinity who was 15 and obsessed with divination; and for good reason, she was a rarity - a true seer, and lastly there was Saul, who was six.   
  
The Clorics house from the outside looked like a tasteful and mainly normal farming house. What you would expect for a house that had fields and paddocks around it for miles upon miles. It had a yard separating it from the many paddocks surrounding it, which the Clorics also owned - and a tall line of pine trees separating and obscuring the yard from the paddocks. Leaning against the house where ten broomsticks, although several of them had fallen over into the snow caked yard. Also piled against the side of the house, which might have looked slightly suspicious if one of Claires muggle friends was to visit, were a large number of wooden crates, with the words "Caution!:Boggart" painted on the sides in yellow paint.  
  
Artemis was standing in the middle of the living room area at the front of the house, currently being fussed over by his wife.   
  
"Dratted feathers!", she said clearly annoyed. Artemis had his arms stretched out and all around his feet where white feathers. Alicia picked up another feather with a wave of her wand and carefully directed it onto the edge of his cloak, where she performed a simple pasting charm that held it in place. All the edges of his black cloak had a single decorative line of white feathers around them, except for the cuffs. The hat he was wearing had a white feather on it and the words "Kiwi College of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Artemis was the DADA Professor there.   
  
Trinity and Neolyte were also in the room, hurriedly cramming toast into their mouths and pulling their similarly feathered school cloaks over their shoulders. It was a day school rather than a boarding school, so they had to be at the pen by 9am each day, to be let through.  
  
Suddenly Trinity stood shock still.. she had stopped looking at the ranch-slider door she was walking towards and was instead concentrating on a sudden vision in her head.  
  
"Hurry up Trinity! ..We'll be late!", said Neolyte between bites of his toast, turning to see why Trinity had stopped.   
  
"Shhhh..", said Trinity, "I've just seen something.. its a boy".  
  
"Well duh!", said Neolyte, "I'm standing right in front of you".  
  
"What is it Trinity? Is it a vision?", said Mrs Cloric, coming up behind her daughter and putting her arm around her. Trinity went a shade paler as she watched the boy, who was obviously in some kind of distress.  
  
"I think so.. he seems to be having some kind of a fit on the ground.. and screaming - he looks like he is lying on a dirt track there is slushy snow there..", Trinity screwed up her face trying to concentrate on the image in front of her.   
  
Claire had just walked into the room yawning and looked mildly surprised at this. "Well none of the muggles around here suffer from epilepsy", she stated, "Why don't you try the crystal ball, you might get a clearer idea of where he is?".  
  
But a look of comprehension had already dawned on Trinity's face.. "purple flowers..", she muttered, "Mum, he's lying in the lane going past our Butterbeer hop field".  
  
  
  
The spinning feeling had stopped, but it was not for a long time that the darkness slowly began to fade into a lighter shade of grey. There was a low buzzing in the background. After a while the buzzing seemed to separate up.. until it became recognisable as words.  
  
Harry slowly regained consciousness. The severe pain of Voldemorts never-ending Cruciatus curse had left him. As he lay there his memories of the events preceding the curse began to come back to him, and he slowly remembered everything. If the pain has stopped, he thought to himself, and I'm not crazy - which I don't think I am.. then I must be dead.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, and saw above him a distorted haze. Oh great, he thought dismally.. I'm a ghost, but I don't have my glasses on, so I'm going to be looking at a blurred world for the rest of all eternity.   
  
As he lay there staring up at the blurr above him it began to come into focus. He saw he was looking at the blurr through his glasses.. and as he watched some more the blurr slowly came into focus. It was a ceiling of a room in a house.  
  
The talking he could now hear clearly was coming from off to his right. He turned his head gingerly to the side, realizing then that he was lying tucked up in a bed.   
  
A wavey blond haired girl of about 20 was standing at the other end of a rather large room. She was chatting animatedly to a boy who looked about Harrys age. He had short blond dreadlocks and a grin that seemed to go right up to his ears. As Harry strained to try and catch what they were saying, he saw that the room he was in was definitely that of a wizards house. The girl was standing in front of a bubbling cauldron on a platform beside a fireplace. On the other side of the cauldron was a bookshelf, which was very high and seemed to take up most of the rest of the wall. When he looked down past his feet he saw a ranch sliding door - currently open. There were two boys standing out in the yard, surrounded by tall pine trees. One of them had the same blond hair as the girl in the room, the other, had brown hair. The blond haired one was about 18, the brown haired boy maybe 16 or 17. Harry tried to sit up slightly to see what they where doing.. they had their wands pointed at something odd hovering between them.  
  
"ACCIO!, ACCIO!, ACCIO!", they were both yelling loudly. It seemed to be some kind of duel. The brown haired boy had an slightly odd accent in his voice.  
  
"I see you have finally come around, Harry Potter", spoke a voice from behind and above Harry. Harry jumped slightly at this and turned his head to see who it was that had spoken. The other two people in the room hadn't moved but there was a man standing at the head of his bed. He moved around now into view and crouched down so that Harry could see him.  
  
He looked about 50, and was perhaps the father of the blond children, judging by his own fair hair. There was a sick looking phoenix on his shoulder.  
  
"Fawkes", whispered Harry.  
  
"Sorry.. what did you say?", said the man with a concerned look on his face leaning closer.  
  
Harry saw then that it wasn't Fawkes. This phoenix had slightly different markings on its wings and head.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I thought for a minute that he was Professor Dumbledore's bird Fawkes", apologized Harry.  
  
"Ah", said the man raising his eyebrows slightly. "Dumbledore.. yes I sent him a Kea over a week ago. Might not reach him for about another week though, you are a long way from home".  
  
"Pardon.. you sent him a what?", said Harry curiously.  
  
"A Kea. It's a type of parrot. Our Morpork is currently out on an errand, and anyway, the Kea will reach the United Kingdom faster - it has a larger wingspan than any owl".  
  
"I'm not in the U.K. anymore?", asked Harry confused.  
  
"You didn't know? No.. you are in New Zealand, we found you unconscious in the lane beside the hop field.. driven completely crazy from the Cruciatus curse, I'm afraid. But we -"  
  
"I'm not crazy!", said Harry outraged!  
  
"No, no of course you aren't!", said the man quickly, "My oldest daughter Claire and my wife Alicia came up with a potion from scratch.. seems like they invented the only known cure for the insanity left over from the Cruciatus curse".   
  
"Then.. then that means you can help Neville!", said Harry thinking quickly, "His parents need that potion too.. they don't even recognize him since Voldemort tortured them".  
  
"Is that what really did happen to you?", asked the man quietly, "Had you been tortured by Voldemort?".  
  
"Yes", said Harry, not wanting to talk about it, and slightly surprised that the man had said Voldemorts name, "Will you send some to Nevilles parents?".  
  
"I'm sure I'll let you take some back with you for him. We weren't entirely sure what had happened, but now-"   
  
Suddenly there was a loud BANG! from outside and Harry turned his head to look out the door quickly, and the man stood up.   
  
"Boys!", he said with annoyance in his voice. "Harry here is trying to get some rest".  
  
Both boys where standing in the middle of the yard looking rather stunned. Surrounding them on the ground were several hundred wrapped lollies and bits of a bag. It seems that they had been trying to have some kind of summoning competition to get the bag first, and it had tried to go both ways and finally burst.  
  
"Harrys woken up then?", said the blond boy shaking his head and stepping inside. The other boy swayed slightly, then followed.  
  
"Pleased to meet you!", he said holding out his hand, "I'm Luis Cloric".  
  
Harry took his hand, and then turned to the man, about to ask him..  
  
"I'm Artemis Cloric, Luis's father", he said quickly, realizing that he hadn't introduced himself. "And Luis is my oldest son. Neolyte over here-", he motioned to the boy by the cauldron who had now come over to join them with the girl, "He is my second oldest son, while Claire here is my oldest daughter. I also have a fifteen-year-old daughter, whom was responsible for finding you, and a six-year-old son called Saul. Trinity, Saul and my wife Alicia are down at the village right now", he explained.   
  
"Humph", said the brown-haired boy standing beside Neolyte.   
  
"Oh yes", said Artemis, "This is Luis's friend from school - Michael Columbo. Luis transferred to Salem Institute in the states last year", Artemis explained.  
  
Michael stepped forwards and seized Harrys hand shaking it vigorously, "Pleased to meet ya, real pleased! Call me Mike - Neo's told me all about ya!", he said with as wide a grin as Neolytes.  
  
Harry went slightly red, they were all looking at him smiling.  
  
"Would you like something to eat, Harry", asked Claire kindly.  
  
Harry suddenly realized that he was very hungry and nodded his head, "Yes please", he said.  
  
After Claire had rushed off to the kitchen to get some food Artemis helped Harry out of bed and he went and sat down on one of the comfortable chairs in the middle of the room, while Mike and Neolyte banished the bed Harry had been lying in into another room. His bed had been put in the living room as a temporary precaution so they could keep an eye on him while he was ill.   
  
"You will have to share the guest bedroom with Mike, if you don't mind, Harry", Artemis said, "You will stay here until we receive word from Dumbledore about how you are to travel home".  
  
"Do you know.. how I ended up in the lane? Does Voldemort know where I am?", Harry asked worried. Harry noticed too late, that he had said Voldemorts name again, but it didn't seem to make much of an impression; only Mike shuddered.  
  
"There is no danger", Artemis reassured Harry, "I've had a heavy Fidelius Charm about this place ever since I got appointed as DADA professor 17 years ago at the local school here".  
  
Harry stared at him, and then asked, "You aren't related to Clairol Cloric who founded the International Wizarding Conference, are you?"  
  
Artemis smiled broadly, "Many wizards wouldn't know about him; you are quite a knowledgeable young man. Clairol is my Great Grandfather - He was quite a powerful wizard in his time - then he settled down here in New Zealand, and the Cloric family have lived here ever since".  
  
"It's only because I had to write an 8 foot essay on him for my History of Magic assignment", Harry confessed.  
  
"Well I am impressed, it seems they teach History better at Hogwarts than they do at Kiwi College", said Artemis.  
  
"So you are one of the old wizarding families around here then.. are there many wizards in New Zealand?", asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Yes, New Zealand has quite a large community of wizards now, and like yourself I am descended from an old wizarding family, but on both sides", stated Artemis.  
  
"Myself?", said Harry startled, "I'm descended down a long line of wizards?".  
  
"Good gracious yes!", said Artemis shocked, "Don't tell me Dumbledore hasn't told you yet.. well I guess he has his reasons".   
  
Just then Claire walked in carrying a large white thing which looked kindof like a cake.. and several jugs of what looked like -  
  
"Butterbeer!", said Harry, distracted, as he really was very hungry.  
  
"Yes", she said.. "and I whipped up a Pavlova too", she announced setting the white cake thing down on the table and pouring the Butterbeer into tall glasses.  
  
Harry took the glass of Butterbeer that Claire handed him and drank - it immediately gave him a nice warm feeling inside.   
  
"Its home-made", Neolyte told Harry. "We have a field of Butterbeer hops out back".  
  
"Butterbeer hops?", asked Harry curiously, "I've never seen those before".  
  
"They were originally brought over by Cloric.. also a keen gardener", explained Artemis as he cut the pavlova, "They have a rather stunning purple bloom in summer".  
  
Suddenly Harry realized.. "There's a picture of your field in a muggle tourist phamplet isn't there? I was looking at it the night before I was abducted thinking how nice it looked in New Zealand. Then later, when I were abducted I wanted to escape.. I thought of the place in the picture."  
  
"Yes.. the muggles sometimes notice the flowers.. sometimes they get photographed, but they don't see them for what they really are", Artemis said, "Sometimes when a wizard is in great danger and there is no way of escaping, he finds himself with more power than he would normally possess. To apparate a short distance is more than what many wizards are capable of, but you did what few wizards have ever dared to do since it is extremely difficult and dangerous to apparate half-way around the world".  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon while Harry was tucking into his sixth piece of Pavolva (which kept regenerating on the plate everytime he took a piece). He was just hearing what life was like at school in New Zealand from Neolyte and Artemis when 3 people walked into the yard through a gap in the pine trees.  
  
"Ah, here's my wife Alicia, Trinity and Saul back now", stated Artemis standing up. "I'm sure they will be pleased to see that you have recovered, they were very worried, especially Trinity".   
  
Harry looked at the three entering the yard curiously. Trinity looked like her mother who had wavy blond hair, also like Claires, although, Mrs Clorics hair was short, and Trinitys long hair wasn't tied back like Claires. Trinity was slightly taller than her mother. Saul resembled his father Artemis remarkably for a six-year old.. it made him look an bizarre miniature, and he had the same broad ear to ear smile on his face that Harry had seen on both Neolyte and Artemis.  
  
As soon as the door was slid open, Saul rushed in and Harry saw at once what he was smiling at. He had made a beeline for the plate of Pavlova on the table and was scooping up a piece.  
  
"Saul!", examined Mrs Cloric crossly, "You shouldn't be hungry! You just had a large ice-cream in town, and its nearly dinnertime now!".   
  
Saul didn't appear to be listening though. Apparently he was too much of a fan of Claires cooking to care about spoiling his dinner.  
  
"Mmmuph", he finally said, mouth still full and everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
Later that night after a pleasant dinner of chicken and cashew nuts with vegetables, Harry watched as Neo (he had told Harry that only his parents called him by his full name), and Trinity spread their homework out on the table and began to work on it. Neo was writing about Diricawls for his Care of Magical Creatures class, while Trinity was studying a crystal ball intently and making notes about what she could see, and then referring to the appropriate page in 'Unfogging the Future'.   
  
"Can you actually see anything in there then?", Harry asked after a while, when he had watched Trinity repeat this process several times.  
  
"Oh yes", Trinity said matter-of-factly. "I usually see visions without the crystal ball, but it helps me see visions more clearly, and it is a useful aid if I want to watch a vision over again, or show it to another person", she paused, and then went on, "I had a vision of you a couple of weeks ago - that's how we found you".  
  
"Oh", said Harry, "The divination teacher we have at Hogwarts fakes it most of the time, I think".  
  
"Does she?", Trinity giggled. "The one at our school does too! I once saw Macualy Wisply falling off his broomstick in the crystal ball during a divination test and my teacher, Professor Lightly came over, peered in it and told me I was making things up and gave me a G minus. Later that day during lunch hour, Macualy fell off his broomstick and broke his leg. Dad went up and told Lightly that I deserved a A+ for my prediction".  
  
"Well that's good", Harry said. "Being able to actually see things in a crystal ball is quite rare though, isn't it? Sometimes I've had visions, but only when I'm asleep, and I've never seen anything in a crystal ball before".  
  
"Would you like to?", Trinity asked, continuing, "I've got some crystalline powder here somewhere..", she said turning and riffling through her full school bag.   
  
"Some what?", said Harry.  
  
"Crystalline powder. What happens is I look into the crystal ball, and then when I see something interesting I can share my vision with you by putting some of it in my hand, rubbing it round 3 and a half times, then you take my hand with the powder in it and look into the crystal ball too. You will see the same vision in the crystal ball that I'm looking at whether or not you have a seers gift.. it would even work on a muggle".  
  
"I'd like to try that", said Harry interested, wondering whether the unformed blobs that he had always seen in divination class, where actually just that, or whether there was in fact something more that could be seen in a crystal ball.  
  
"Here it is", said Trinity drawing out a small velvet drawstring bag full of purple powder. "Right, I'll just cast around the crystal ball for a minute, and then when I've found something I think you will find interesting, I'll tell you to take my hand after I've taken the powder".  
  
With that Trinity leaned over the crystal ball and started gazing into it more intently with her blue eyes than Harry had ever seen Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown or even Professor Trelawney do before.  
  
After about half an hour Neo sighed, looked up from his homework and said, "Just show him anything.. you have homework to do before tomorrow after all, and its getting late".  
  
"I don't mind what you show me", Harry confirmed. "I just want to see if crystal ball gazing ever gets beyond dark blobs..".  
  
Neo grinned, while Trinity said, "I just wanted to show him something good that's all.. there's only one half decent vision tonight here, and I don't know what it means, so there's no point really... I was trying to work it out before. It's just a man and a boy talking, a snake on the ground, and a red sun setting behind them."  
  
"That will do!", said Harry.  
  
"Alright then", said Trinity taking up a handful of the powder without removing her gaze from the ball. She rubbed it into her hand 3 and a half times, and put her hand out for Harry to take.  
  
Harry took Trinitys hand and felt a strange prickling feeling rush up his arm, neck and then to his eyes. He felt as if he was suddenly looking through a purple tinted glass. "Look into the ball now Harry", instructed Trinity as she took her wand, pointed it at the crystal ball and said "DÉJA VU!".   
  
Harry did as he was told and suddenly as he stared into the ball the purple haze cleared.   
  
Standing on a patch of grass in full colour in the crystal ball was a man and a boy - Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco.   
  
They appeared to be in deep conversation. Harry wished he could hear what they where talking about, but crystal ball gazing is just that - gazing, he wouldn't know what they were saying unless they suddenly decided to write their words down and hold them up. Behind them the sun was starting to set, and a very large snake slithered into view.  
  
"It's kindof boring, huh?", said Trinity beside him. "Do you want to keep looking? I stopped about here before".  
  
"Keep looking! Keep looking!", said Harry urgently, "I know them, they are the Malfoys.. Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, he helped kidnap me before".  
  
"Well if you are sure..", said Trinity, clearly sounding worried by this new information.  
  
When the snake had slithered to a stop in front of Lucius, Harry recognized it as Nagini - Voldemorts snake. Harry realized that the Malfoys must be going to meet Voldemort there.  
  
Suddenly Voldemort apparated into view. Two other Death Eaters then appeared beside him as well.. Goyle and Nott.  
  
Lucius then took Dracos right arm and rolled up his sleeve. Draco turned quite pale as Nott produced a knife and cut Draco in the arm so that he bleed. Then Voldemort took his wand, and placed it against the cut on Dracos arm. He must have then said an incantation, because suddenly there was a yellow flash, and when it cleared, Draco had a tattoo of the Dark Mark on his arm. It immediately began to glow red as Voldemort took his wand away and pressed his finger to it.  
  
"TRINITY!", Artemis said very loudly. Suddenly the image Harry was seeing dissolved and Harry looked up to see Artemis standing there looking very cross indeed.   
  
"Harry woke up only 7 hours ago after being sick for 2 weeks, and I walk in to find you showing him only knows what in that ball. He is far too weak to be using crystalline powder to share your visions. I expected you of all people to have more sense. I hope you weren't showing him anything shocking."  
  
Trinity shook her head going very red, clearly not trusting herself to speak.  
  
"It was nothing, really", lied Harry, "I feel fine, I don't feel weak or anything".  
  
"Even so, its late, and I think you should go to bed now and get some of your strength back. Today has been quite exhausting for you. Mikes already asleep.  
  
Harry didn't see the point in arguing. After all, he reflected, he did feel exhausted, even if he wouldn't admit that out loud.   
  
Artemis showed him to the spare room he was sharing with Mike, and handed him some pajamas. Harry went in there and got into his pajamas quietly in the dark, so as not to wake Mike.  
  
The next day Harry woke up to find the sun already up and Mikes bed on the other side of the room had already been abandoned. Harry quickly dressed and went out into living room to find a note on the table.   
  
Harry -   
  
Mike and I are in the field in front of the house playing a game of Snowditch, everyone else is at either work or school. Feel free to make yourself some breakfast and then you can come out and watch if you want.   
  
-Luis  
  
Harry wondered briefly whether Snowditch is just Quidditch played when there has been a snowfall. But no, that would be silly. It would still be Quidditch. He walked over to the kitchen and hurriedly made himself some toast and spread a thick layer of stuff on it titled 'Marmite' -kindof like jam, but brown in colour.   
  
Harry then took a spare coat and scarf off the coat rack beside the ranch slider, and stepped into a pair of gumboots. He doubted whether anyone would mind him borrowing them, there where such alot of spares lying about anyway.  
  
He slid open the door and stepped outside into the freshly fallen snow. For some reason it was quite a different kindof a cold than that which he had experienced when it had snowed at Hogwarts, not unpleasant though. Harry tramped across the yard leaving large footprints and came to the line of pine trees. He then walked parallel with the line of trees until he came to a gap and walked through it. On the other side of a snowy dirt road there was a fence with a paddock on the other side of it, and there was Luis and Mike... being chased by a dozen snowballs in the air.   
  
"Hi Harry!", yelled Mike, swooping down out of the air and landing with a thump in front of him.  
  
"Do you fly? We can teach you how to play Snowditch if you would like, although, there aren't enough of us for a proper game - but we can play one when the others get home from school.. and with some of the local kids".  
  
Luis landed beside Mike before Harry could reply.. Harry could see that he was a much better flier than Mike, and didn't thump down at all when he landed. "My brother Neo and I invented Snowditch a couple of years ago when we had a particularly heavy snow fall", he said enthusiastically.  
  
Harry was reminded of Oliver Wood just then listening to Luis. "Sure", Harry said, "I'd really like to learn to play Snowditch, I play Quidditch for the team at school, but I never get to play during the holidays, since I live with muggles".  
  
"You live with muggles?", said Mike curiously. "I'm muggle born.. my dad always thought there was something odd about me.. I mean.. odder than the family in general, which is kindof an odd family. He's actually a police detective.. so was particularly clued up to noticing things.. and when I got my letter he was pleased as.. he thought I might have had something wrong with me before that. He's very accepting though, my mum didn't believe I was a wizard for ages though.."  
  
"My Aunt and Uncle hate me because I'm a wizard", Harry said, "They tried to stop me from going to school, and didn't tell me I was a wizard until I found out when I was 11".  
  
"That's terrible", gasped Mike, clearly shocked. "My father would never stop me from going to the school I wanted to go to.. actually.. he's really keen on me to become an Auror now.. that's like the wizarding equivalent of a police detective he reckons", Mike said grinning and rolling his eyes skywards.   
  
"ACCIO NIMBUS!", said Luis just then, pointing his wand towards the gap in the trees, though which Harry could just see the house. A broomstick came flying towards them and stopped in front of Luis. "Here you are, have you flown this model before?".  
  
"I used to own one like this", Harry said, remembering flying his old Nimbus 2000, before the day the whomping willow smashed it up. "I fly a Firebolt now though".  
  
"Wow - Really!", said Luis, clearly impressed. "The Moutohora Macaws, that's our national team here in New Zealand, they fly Firebolts. They're meant to be the best broomsticks ever".  
  
"Just one thing", said Mike, looking slightly confused. "If your Aunt and Uncle hate you so much, and didn't want you to go to school, and you are an orphan, then how on earth did you get the money to pay for a Firebolt?".  
  
"My godfather brought it for me", said Harry, not really wanting to have to go into all that about Sirus.  
  
"Oh", said Mike. "Well why didn't he tell you that you were a wizard before you were 11 then?".  
  
"He wasn't around then, I only found out about him in my third year of school, that's when we met", explained Harry.. hoping the questions would stop. He was beginning to feel like he was guilty of something.  
  
"That's enough Mike", said Luis grinning. "It's bad enough staying at your parents place in Los Angeles, with your father asking us one thousand questions about our lives, without you doing the same thing to poor Harry here!".  
  
"Oh right", said Mike apologetically, "Sorry. It runs in the family".  
  
About ten minutes later Luis had explained to him all about Snowditch, with Mike adding his bit every now and then. All it seemed to involve really, were the bludgers being replaced by as many snowballs as your team could enchant to go after the opposing team during the course of the game. Luis demonstrated to Harry how to enchant a snowball to follow Mike, and then, if he was to play the part of beater, how to clear the snowball out of the air. Beaters where the only players in snowditch who where allowed to clear snowballs out of the air. All the rest of the game, Seekers, Keepers and Chasers roles were the same.  
  
Of course, with only three of them in the air, they didn't have a proper game, but Harry was still enjoying himself immensely, Harry played on Mikes team, and Luis was the only player in his own team, taking on all the roles at once. After about 15 minutes Harry caught the snitch, and they decided to go inside and warm up.  
  
  
  
"Lucky Dad's not home", Luis said, after they had changed their clothes and were sitting round the fire drinking hot chocolate. "He would have thrown a fit if he had seen how wet you where when you came in. He thought you might not have been going to recover for a while there last week".  
  
Harry said nothing, and watched as Mike got out a piece of old parchment and pointed his wand at it.  
  
"I SEEK U!", Mike said. Harry could see writing rapidly appearing on the parchment.  
  
"Hey!", exclaimed Harry, "Is that the Marauder's map? I have one just like that, but that's not what you say to get it to work."  
  
"The what map?", said Mike, "No, this is a piece of parchment Luis and I enchanted last year to keep in touch during the holidays. It was my idea. You see there is this thing my mother is addicted to on her computer. She uses it to talk to people all over the world, its called ICQ, and well, I thought, what a good idea, wouldn't it be cool if there was a wizarding version? So Luis and I made one, and now I can talk to all my friends in the states during these holidays, and talk to Luis when I'm in the states and he's still here at home."  
  
"Yes, we are thinking of perhaps selling them to wizards who have friends overseas", said Luis.  
  
"How does it work?", asked Harry.  
  
"Well all you do is choose a name from the list that appears and circle it with your wand. Then you dictate or write with a quill on the parchment what you want to say, and the message arrives immediately on the other wizards parchment for them to read", explained Luis.  
  
"That's really cool", enthused Harry, "Could I buy one off you? I'd like to keep in touch with you when I go back home."  
  
"Better than that - we will give you one free", said Mike, taking a clean piece of parchment out of his pocket and handing it to Harry.  
  
"Hey thanks", said Harry grinning. 


	4. Harry the Squib

--Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling. The rest belongs to me--  
  
--- Chapter 4: Harry the Squib ---  
  
Three weeks had passed since Harry had gone missing and still there was no news. Dumbledore sat in his office and stared at the 3D Harry in his penseive - something he had found himself doing alot lately, fully believing that he would now never see Harry again. The school was locked up for the holidays, Dumbledore and a couple of house elves where the only ones there. Dumbledore had put his holiday off, staying stationed there for any news, but none had come. Every other teacher at the school was out looking for Harry.   
  
"No news is bad news", Dumbledore whispered to himself glaring at the revolving Harry.  
  
"He is dead then", he said again, but not whispering this time. His eyes had a dead look in them and he was just turning his gaze to the floor when there came a very loud tap on the window that made him jump.  
  
Sitting outside the window was an extremely large green parrot. Dumbledore could not recall seeing one like that before. He approached the window with his wand ready incase it was vicious and opened it, letting it fly in and perch on his desk.  
  
It seemed quite as friendly as an owl so Dumbledore took the letter off its leg and noted that it had been sent from New Zealand.. and it was from "A Cloric", Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
He ripped open the envelope and sat down at his desk, but almost immediately he was standing again with shock. Harry was alive. Dumbledore would never had thought to send anyone to look for Harry in New Zealand, how he came to end up there, he had no idea.   
  
Dumbledore took some parchment and wrote a letter to Artemis Cloric asking him to personally bring Harry all the way back to Hogwarts by the most direct route possible.. if possible a port key. Also not to tell anyone outside his family about Harrys travelling arrangements, or even that Harry was with them, if he hadn't told anyone that already.   
  
Dumbledore felt a great surge of relief go through him as he tied the parchment to the green parrot and let it fly away. If there was one foreign wizard that Dumbledore didn't know well, but was asked to trust with his life, it would be Artemis Cloric. He had met him briefly at the International Wizarding Conference 2 years ago, and he had seemed level-headed and was almost as esteemed among his peers, as Dumbledore was among his own in the U.K.   
  
Artemis Cloric, like Dumbledore was also well known for his eccentricities, and Dumbledore respected him all the more after hearing at the conference from another (slightly shocked wizard) that he had stood up for his daughter who had wanted to live a muggles life as a doctor, when she was the most magically gifted of all his children.  
  
Next Dumbledore wrote to Mr Weasley, whom he instructed to tell the other wizards at the ministry including Fudge that Harry had been found. After that letter was sent, Dumbledore sent letters to all the teachers who had left to look for Harry and told them that they could resume their holidays once again. The school holidays this year would be a week longer than usual, so that the teachers would still get the time on holiday written into their contracts, starting back on September the 8th. As Dumbledore posted the last letter to Prof. Sprout, the sun began to come up, and a spark that had definitely not been there before, was now clearly visible once more in Dumbledores light blue eyes.  
  
Over two weeks had gone by since Harry had woken up that afternoon at the Clorics, and he was now good friends with all the Cloric children and several of their school friends that they had brought home. They seemed to be a very sociable bunch and there wasn't a night when Neolyte or Trinity didn't invite some of their friends home for dinner.  
  
Artemis had been slightly upset when he had come home from the school that first afternoon to find Harry playing Snowditch with his children and some of the local children. Apparently he had wanted it keep reasonably quiet that Harry was staying there, but like Neo said.. they never played Snowditch after school against wizards who weren't their friends and trustworthy anyway.  
  
Harry had also found out during the two weeks, that in New Zealand, since it has a day school, underage wizards are allowed to practice magic at home. So Harry was starting to sorely miss his wand which Voldemort had destroyed. That night, Claire had come back from the muggle hospital with a large packet of candy a patient had given her, and Claire had now given it to Neo.   
  
"Hey Harry!", Neo shouted, waving the packet of candy at him from across the room, "Want to duel for it?".  
  
"I haven't got a wand", said Harry gloomily.  
  
"Here, you can borrow mine", suggested Mike, "It's Redwood, Unicorn hair, 9 inches". Mike then handed Harry his wand. It was red in colour and looked very very old and scratched.  
  
"Thanks", said Harry, and stood up and followed Neo outside.  
  
Mike held the bag of sweets between them, and instructed them to stand a yard away from it on each side. "On the count of three you can start", he said.  
  
"One"  
  
Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the bag Mike was holding,  
  
"Two", Mike said, there was a pause and then - "Three" as Mike let go of the bag.   
  
"ACCIO!", Harry and Neo both yelled at the same time. The bag immediately shot over to Neo and hit him hard in the chest.   
  
"Are you sure you said it right?", asked Mike looking at him suspiciously. "The bag didn't even pause for a millisecond..".  
  
Harry had a nasty feeling that Mikes wand he was holding may as well have been a twig off the ground. Perhaps it was going to be like this with every wand he tried when he went back to Mr Ollivanders shop in Diagon alley. He may as well start introducing himself as a squib..  
  
"It's probably just the wand", Neo said trying to reassure Harry, but doing the complete opposite.   
  
"Here, have a lolly", Neo said ripping the bag open and chucking one at Harry and one at Mike, and then one at Saul who came racing outside.  
  
That evening, they sat around in the living room, Neo and Trinity doing their homework, Saul building a tower of constantly transfiguring blocks on the floor (transfiguring blocks are a popular wizard childs toy in New Zealand, Neo had explained to Harry earlier in the week) and Harry and Mike playing a game of wizards chess with Luis helping Harry. This didn't seem to help his game much since Mike was better at chess than even Ron was. Claire was sitting in a chair reading a book and Artemis was preparing a lesson for his 7th years while Mrs Cloric was doing a jigsaw.   
  
Suddenly, in a whirl of wings, a very large green parrot swooped into the room through an open window and landed on Artemis's desk.   
  
"Quintius!", exclaimed Luis.  
  
"It looks like Dumbledore has replied, Harry", said Artemis ripping the letter from Quintius's outstretched leg.   
  
"Squark.. He's Reallllllly old!!", said Quintius the Kea.  
  
"Hey!", said Harry, "He can talk!".  
  
"Yes", said Artemis, "Most parrots can, Keas especially are very clever. Quintius knows not to talk to any wizards outside the family though".  
  
Artemis unfolded the letter and read it. "Ahh", he said.  
  
"Dumbledore wants me to take you back to Hogwarts as soon as possible myself. I aren't to tell anyone about how you are to get there, so that rules out taking you up to the Wellington office of the Ministry of Magic, and arranging a trans-antlantic floo journey with them. He suggests a Portkey might be appropriate."  
  
"Well that sounds alright", said Mrs Cloric. "Don't they have a room full of portkeys down at the school? You are bound to find one there that goes to the United Kingdom".   
  
"Yes, I think that would be the logical choice", confirmed Artemis. "Tomorrow morning which is a Saturday, Harry and I will go down to the school and take a portkey to the U.K. If all goes well I will be back by Monday and Harry will be home safely".  
  
"But dad", cut in Neo, "You don't actually own the portkeys, Headmaster Crabnott does, won't he be upset?".  
  
"Well it is Harry Potter!", Artemis said. "If he can't understand how important Harry is then he's much stupider than I already give him credit for being".  
  
There was a bit of a stunned silence, which Trinity finally broke by giggling.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
-Thanks for all the reviews everyone :D 


	5. Kiwi College of Witchcraft and Wizardry

--Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everyone and anything you recognise. The rest is mine-- -Thanks for all the nice reviews : )  
  
--- Chapter 5: Kiwi College of Witchcraft and Wizardry ---  
  
Harry had noticed over the last few weeks that Artemis's pet phoenix, which was called 'Goldenglow', was getting progressively more dejected looking. Harry was beginning to wonder when it was going to die and be reborn, he hoped he would still be there when it did, since he wouldn't mind seeing that happen to a phoenix again. He was just looking over at it, after losing yet another game to Mike when Goldenglow flopped off his perch and hit the floor of the cage with a heavy thud.. and then burst into flames. "Hey look!" exclaimed Harry, "Goldenglow is being reborn!" Everyone in the room got up and crowded around his cage to look. After a while the fire went out and all that was left on the bottom of the cage was a pile of ashes and a feather. "Wow look!" said Trinity, pointing at it. Artemis put his hand into the cage and snatched it up. "Goldenglow has never given a feather before," he stated looking at it in wonder. "I don't think it's a very good specimen though, I've never seen one like this before.. look how its twisted.. it's almost like two feathers in one, kindof twisted together.." "Like a double helix," said Claire cutting into Artemis. Artemis handed the feather to Mike, who clearly wanted to examine it because he had his hand held out ready. After Mike had looked at it, Trinity held it, then she handed it to Harry. Harry took the twisted golden sparkling wing feather and immediately felt a sense of power rush up his arm. He had felt that sensation before, but it had been less powerful then. The first time he had held his wand in Mr Ollivanders shop in London. He stared at the feather for a minute and then handed it quickly back to Artemis, the others where gaping at him. For a minute there they had seen him shimmer and look suddenly very tall and powerful. "Well," said Artemis pulling himself together and trying not to look surprised. "I better put it somewhere safe until we can find some more out about it."  
  
The next day dawned sunny and the snow had mainly all melted during the last two weeks. The seasons were reversed here in the Southern Hemisphere and it was nearing the end of winter. Mrs Cloric had cooked Harry a large bowl of porridge for breakfast, and he sat in the kitchen eating it with the others who were strangely quiet that morning. Finally, as he took his last mouthful, Neo spoke up. "We're really going to miss having you around you know, Harry," he said. "Yeah," said Mike. "You play a mean Seeker on my team, I'm going to have to settle for Luis winning now," he said grinning. "But you make up for it in chess," said Luis to Mike quickly. "I'll miss you too," confessed Harry, "But we will be able to keep in touch with each other with that Wizard ICQ you gave me, so perhaps it won't be so bad." The others nodded their agreement, and Harry left the kitchen to get his cloak and things together. Just as Harry was sitting on his bed shoving some spare candy in the pockets of his robes he had put on, Artemis entered the room. "All ready to leave Harry?" he asked. "Yes, I didn't have much with me to pack up anyway," Harry said. "Well here's something else," Artemis said, handing Harry a large glass bottle. "It's that potion that my wife and Claire used to help you recover. Perhaps it will help that friends parents of yours you spoke about." "Oh Neville," Harry remembered out loud, "I totally forgot about that! Thankyou so much, I'm sure that he will be really pleased." "That's alright, it's the least we can do for you," said Artemis, "Now if you are ready, we better leave now while it's still early. "Harry," said Trinity and Neo, as Harry entered the living room behind Artemis, "We brought you a going away present in town the other day." Trinity handed Harry a black scarf with a white kiwi and a feather pattern on it. The kiwi was charmed to run up and down the scarf chasing the feathers. "Hey thanks," said Harry grinning, it was actually kindof cool. "Yes, and you have to come back and visit us sometime," Mrs Cloric said to Harry, and then to Artemis, "Be careful, make sure you look after him." "I will," he said, and then, "follow me Harry," and he slid open the ranch slider, and stepped outside into the crisp air. Harry followed him outside and slid shut the door. Then he ran across the yard to catch up with Artemis. "So how exactly do we get to your school?" asked Harry. "It's quite simple really," said Artemis, as they crossed through the gap in the trees, walked across the road and climbed over the stile. "Well, you see that sheep pen in the middle of the field?" Artemis said pointing. Harry looked and nodded his head, he had noticed it while playing Snowditch with the others, and wondered where all the sheep were. "Well all you have to do is walk into it and close the gate behind you, and then walk through the gate," Artemis explained. "Oh," Harry said. "The walking through bit is how the students at Hogwarts get onto platform 9 3/4's which is hidden from the muggle world, so.. is there a train on the other side or something?" Harry asked. "No," Artemis smiled, "You will find yourself right outside the front gates of Kiwi College of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Alright," said Harry as they reached the sheep pen. Artemis undid the catch on the gate and it swung open. Then Harry followed Artemis into the sheep pen, and Artemis shut the gate and the catch clicked into place. The paddock had suddenly disappeared from view, everything was a misty grey. "Just walk through the gate in front of you then," said Artemis. So Harry did what he was told and he walked towards the very solid looking wooden gate and soon found himself on the other side, having not hit it at all.  
  
He found himself suddenly standing on red paving stones in front of a black wort-iron gate, with the words 'Kiwi College of Witchcraft and Wizardry' written in spidery iron letters at the top. Underneath was a motto: "Beati Mundo Corde." Harry knew enough Latin from his 4 years at Hogwarts to know that it translated as 'Blessed are the Pure in Heart'. So I guess they wouldn't be likely to have any Slytheriny types here then, he thought to himself. Artemis appeared beside him just then, and walked forward and held his wand against the gate. "Open Up. I'm Artemis Cloric, DADA Teacher of Kiwi College." The gate must have been charmed to respond to those words because it obligingly swung open, and Harry took a look at the school lying in front of him. It wasn't exactly a castle like Hogwarts was. Or that is, it wasn't a castle at all. It appeared to be two stories and very modern looking which Harry thought was odd for a wizarding place. It had many many glass windows and as he watched they appeared to move about, some of them were sliding up to the second story as he watched, and some of them where getting bigger, or turning from squares into rectangles. Harry felt like it was the kind of thing he could just gaze open mouthed at all day. Artemis gave him a nudge and told him that they would have to hurry inside, in case any of the teachers turned up to do some weekend preparation for classes. "Right," said Harry, looking around some more. There was a patch of grass on either side of the paved path leading up to the school and neatly trimmed green hedges. Harry followed Artemis up the path and looked at the glass door leading into the school. It had a chrome polished frame. In fact, every bit of the outside of the school building that wasn't glass appeared to be chrome. It looked almost like it was out of some muggle sci-fi movie. "The school is um.. well rather modern looking isn't it?" stuttered Harry, not sure how best to phase it. "Yes," said Artemis shortly. "I liked the old school better, but it was rebuilt in the 70's when this kindof design was the in-thing. One things for sure though, we have the most up-to-the-minute developments in this school, and it is no problem adding to the school as the wizards in the 70's had a better idea of how things where developing than the ones who built the original school in the 1700's." "Um.. what exactly happened to the original school?" asked Harry. "Well Voldemort destroyed it of course," said Artemis matter of factly, "or at least his followers did. Did you never get told in class that the only wizarding place left that was safe from Voldemort was Hogwarts?." Harry nodded, "Yeah, I had heard that, but I didn't realize they were in New Zealand." "His followers were everywhere. Our school wasn't particularly hard to destroy, because up until that point, New Zealand wizards had always been particularly trusting, and would openly invite foreign wizards into the school. But all that's changed now. This place has more charms protecting it now than possibly even Hogwarts has, although I can't confirm that. It's pretty safe from attack though, to say the least. We have to get special permission from the ministry before we invite foreigners in.. that's why it's best if we don't run into anyone while we are here now" Artemis then turned to the chrome and glass door and put his left hand against the glass, then put the tip of his wand in the gap between his index finger and his thumb. "Kiwi College, recognize me as Artemis Cloric," he said in a kind of chant. "Of course during school days the gates and front door are open to admit students, but any intruders would still have to get past all the charms and teachers," explained Artemis. The door slid open and Artemis and Harry stepped inside. It was a medium entrance room and there was a glittering sliver reception desk on the other side of the room. Off to the left and right of the desk where two chrome archways, but without doors set in them. Harry followed Artemis across the room towards the rightmost archway feeling very much like an outsider in this strange school, with its cold chrome walls and moving glass windows.  
  
After walking though the chrome archway, Harry found himself in an open courtyard standing beside Artemis in front of a chrome signpost with many hundreds of signs attached to it. They were all pointing in different directions and had things written on them such as 'Divination Room' and 'DADA Combat Room 3'. "Now let me see..," said Artemis. "But you've been a teacher here for 17 years!" said Harry rather shocked. "Surely you know your way around?." "Well yes," Artemis reassured Harry, "But all the rooms move about, and the only way you can find them is by following the signs, as they are the only ones who know where the rooms are at any precise time." "Oh, I see," said Harry, "some of the rooms at Hogwarts move about too, but since they only stay on the same floors we are expected to be able to find them without signs." "Well here we are," said Artemis pointing to a sign that said 'Port Key Room' and was pointing to the right. Artemis turned and hurried across the courtyard keeping to the paving on the side and Harry followed him through an archway into a hall. After hurrying down the hall for a while they reached another signpost at an intersection of hallways that they again consulted. Harry this time was the first to find the correct sign, and which pointed down a hallway going north. They went down this hallway and finally came to a door with a sign on it saying 'Port Key Room'. "This is it," said Artemis.  
  
Artemis opened the door and stepped inside, Harry following closely behind. The room was furnished in blue, and had shelves from floor to ceiling. On every shelf was box upon box, labeled with unmeaningful names such as 'U[rune_symbol]-47'. "The labels are co-ordinates," Artemis explained. "When you are learning to apparate, you will have to learn how to use co-ordinates to find your way to places you have never been before with precision." "Oh right," said Harry, looking around, "So what co-ordinates are we looking for?" "The ones starting with U for United Kingdom for a start," said Artemis. Harry scanned the boxes on one side of the room, which were not in alphabetical order. He could have sworn that some of them were sliding around on the shelves not wanting to be looked at. Out of the corner of his eye he was sure he could see a couple of the boxes moving behind other boxes.  
Harry reached out and quickly grabbed one of the hiding boxes off the shelf and glanced at the label. Sure enough it started with U. "I've got one," he said turning around and handing it to Artemis who put it on the blue table by the chrome window. Artemis took the lid off the box. Inside it was a file of slim sliver cases, which Harry thought, looked like credit card cases, kind of similar to the posh one his Aunt Petunia owned. Artemis flicked through them and took one out half way along. "We're in luck," he exclaimed, "This one goes to Hogsmead, and yes, it's the only one to the U.K., all the rest here are to Uganda, the United States and the USSR." Artemis put the lid back on the box and placed it back on the shelf. "Well all ready to leave Harry?" he asked. "Yes," was all Harry could say, he had a bit of a lump in his throat, wishing he could stay a little longer and have a look around. Artemis flicked open the lid of the sliver case and inside was what looked like a gold coin, although not a galleon. "That's the portkey," Artemis explained. "The silver case keeps it protected from your touch when its not being used. So on the count of 3 we will both touch it" Artemis looked at Harry straight in the eyes, and then said, "One.. Two.." Harry put his finger over the gold coin beside Artemis's.. "Three," said Artemis and they both touched the portkey at the same time. Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel, but this time he didn't feel at all worried, after all, he was only going from one safe place to another. 


	6. Reunion

--- Chapter 6: Reunion ---  
  
Harrys feet slammed into the ground and he looked around. He was standing on the hill outside the shrieking shack. "Harry," said Artemis uncertainly, "we are in Hogsmead, aren't we?" "Yes," said Harry. "I know exactly where we are, we just have to walk down this hill, and walk through Hogsmead which is at the bottom and Hogwarts is up the road a little further." Harry and Artemis tramped down the hill and walked through Hogsmead together. Harry noticed that Hogsmead was quieter than he had ever seen it before, even with the absence of students. The sun was setting.. it was Friday evening U.K. time.. different timezone. Kindof weird, Harry thought, to just get up in the morning and go straight to a place where people are winding down their activities for the day. After about 15 minutes they reached the Hogwarts grounds and walked in. Harry could see that Artemis was clearly impressed by the castle when it came into view. "Yes.. this is more like it. The original school I went to was a castle too.. smaller scale of course though..," his voice trailed off.  
  
Harry and Artemis walked up the steps and opened the front door. Artemis gasped as he stepped into the entrance hall and looked up at the moving staircases. "This is quite.. impressive," he said in awe, "Now, Harry, do you know where to find Dumbledore?" Harry nodded and Artemis followed him up the stone staircases and down the corridor until they where right outside the stone gargoyle. "Uhh," Harry said. "Fizzing Wizzbees?" "Don't you know the password then?" Artemis asked. "No, but it's always a type of sweet," Harry said. "Liquorice Wands?" Harry tried again. "Chocolate Frogs?" Artemis tried. The gargoyle stepped aside. "Well really!" said Harry surprised, "I would have thought that would have been one of the first passwords he would have gone though." "Maybe he wants you to find him," replied Artemis.  
  
After arriving at the top of the moving stairs to Dumbledores office door, Harry knocked on the door. "Come in," said Dumbledores voice from the other side. Harry opened the door and went in with Artemis who shut the door behind him. Dumbledore was standing behind his desk beaming at them both. Then he took on a more serious expression and said to Harry, "I really thought we had lost you for good, Harry."  
  
Dumbledore indicated for them to sit down and they both pulled chairs up to his desk and sat down in them. "I'm so glad you found him Artemis, I dread to think what would have happened if he hadn't been found" "It was actually my daughter Trinity, who found him, she had a vision of him lying in the lane, and was sufficiently convinced by it that she went out to check if he was really there," Artemis explained. "Harry," said Dumbledore, peering over his glasses at Harry, giving him a meaningful stare, "Can you tell me what happened when you where kidnapped from the mall?." Harry didn't find it as hard to explain what had happened as it had been explaining what had happened at the Triwizard cup at the end of last term, but when he got to the bit about Voldemort snapping his wand in half, he found it hard to carry on. "He snapped your wand in half?" asked Dumbledore sharply, blue eyes blazing. Harry could only nod. A lead weight had suddenly surfaced in his throat, that he had been struggling to keep down ever since he had held Mikes wand and realized that any other wand would probably never do. "Have you still got the pieces?" Dumbledore asked again. Harry shook his head, and then found the words, "He threw the pieces in the fire, and they were destroyed."  
  
"I see," was all Dumbledore seemed to be able to say. Then, "As you know, your wand was a brother wand to Voldemorts wand, so you would never have been able to harm Voldemort using it if you were dueling at the same time again, which may happen, so perhaps it is for the best," Dumbledore said. "But if I use another wand, that means that he will be able to harm me," said Harry. "That is true," said Dumbledore, and after a pause, "but you are growing up fast, Harry, if he attacks you again you will be better prepared than most wizards twice your age. You may soon be capable of injuring him worse than you think." "I'll never find another wand," said Harry. Harry could tell Dumbledore was also worried by this by the way his blue eyes where staring at Harry over his glasses, "I'm sure Mr Ollivander will have one somewhere for you. He wrote to me at the time telling me that you had held nearly every wand in his shop. But it's been 4 years since then... Professor Trelawney I'm sure would tell you that fate plays a part in all our lives, and there is a chance that there is now a wand out there for you somewhere." Harry stared at Dumbledore. Surely he was joking that he believed in what that old loony Trelawney said about the fates. But no, he seemed quite serious. "Perhaps Harry could carry on with the rest of his story now? There is still quite a bit to go, and I would like a private word with you afterwards?" Artemis put in politely. "Yes, yes, of course," said Dumbledore, "Carry on, Harry." So Harry told Dumbledore all about how Voldemort had tortured him with a never-ending Cruciatus curse, and how he must have disapperated all the way to New Zealand, since it was the only place he could think about at the time. "That's about it then," said Harry stopping. "Yes," said Dumbledore, "Mr Cloric here, told me how they had found and treated you in the letter he sent me. You are a very lucky boy Harry," he said, looking solemnly at Harry over his glasses. "Mr Cloric made up a spare potion for Nevilles parents," said Harry, handing the potion over the desk to Dumbledore, who took it looking mildly impressed. "Perhaps whist I have a word with Mr Cloric here, you would like to go down to the kitchens and get the house-elves to make you some dinner? They weren't expecting visitors in the castle over the holidays, so they won't know to make you food unless you go and ask for it," Dumbledore explained, "I believe you know where the kitchen is?." "Yes, alright," said Harry, turning to go out the door. Just then, he spotted Fawkes sitting in his cage beside the door, "Fawkes," said Harry, then remembering, "Professor Dumbledore, Mr Cloric owns a phoenix too," Harry said before he could stop himself. "Ahh yes," said Professor Dumbledore, and then turned to Mr Cloric, "Word is it, there is another wizard joining the order this year," he said conversationally to Mr Cloric. Harry opened the door and started to walk out as Artemis replied with "So I have heard." Harry wondered briefly what the 'Order' was. Maybe it was some kind of a phoenix lovers club, and they took them all out for walks in the park during the weekends or something. As Harry entered the hall and started walking towards the nearest staircase, something slightly more worrying than what they might be talking about hit him. Last year, He, Ron and Hermione had severely annoyed the House-elves, and they had pushed the three of them out of the kitchen. Chances are, they might not have forgotten, and Harry was going to be greeted angrily when he reached the kitchens. So when Harry reached the entrance hall at the bottom, he changed his mind about going into the kitchens and instead made for the front door. He decided to go for an evening walk around the lake. After all, Harry thought, he had only had breakfast 2 hours earlier, he wasn't all that hungry. Just as Harry was reaching the front doors, someone on the other side opened them. Harry gasped.  
  
It was Mr Weasley. "Harry!" he said, "I'm so glad to see you, I've been out looking for you the last couple of weeks, you really had us worried sick." "I'm sorry," said Harry, feeling almost guilty. "That's alright, it wasn't your fault, what matters is that you are alright. Anyway, I've come to ask Dumbledore whether you can come and stay with us, there is still another week of holidays, and I think you should spend it with us rather than the Dursleys this time." "That would be great!" said Harry. "Well you wait here, and I'll just go and see Dumbledore," instructed Mr Weasley. "Alright," conceded Harry.  
  
Harry stood waiting in the entrance hall for about 20 minutes wondering whether Dumbledore was telling Mr Weasley everything that had happened.. and hoping that Mr Weasley wouldn't relay it all to Mrs Weasley. Then Mr Weasley and Dumbledore appeared at the top of the stairs and came down. "Sorry about the wait, Harry," said Mr Weasley. "Arthur's convinced me you should stay with the Weasleys.. I assume you want to," said Dumbledore smiling. "Yes! I'd like that," replied Harry. "Good, then Mr Weasley will take you to their house by the Floo network. I'll see you back at school next week, September the 8th," said Dumbledore. "Ok, bye then," said Harry, turning and following Mr Weasley into the parlor room beside the Great Hall. Mr Weasley turned and closed the door behind Harry as he walked in. Harry cringed inside.. he could guess that Mr Weasley was going to try and have one of his little talks with him before they left. But Mr Weasley must have thought the better of it, and walked over to the fireplace and lit it with his wand. He took a paper packet of floo powder out of his pocket and unwrapped it and threw a handful of the glittering powder in. The fire flared up in an emerald green blaze, and Mr Weasley indicated for Harry to go first. Harry took a deep breath, trying not to think of that time he had accidentally ended up in Knockturn alley, and stepped into the fire shouting, "The Burrow." He closed his eyes and tucked his elbows in as he spun quickly around, feeling like a cold wind was sucking him down. Presently, the spinning began to subside and he opened his eyes, squinting through the stinging smoke. He finally caught sight of The Burrows fireplace and stepped forwards, leaning his weight backwards as he did so, so he wouldn't fall on his face.  
  
"Harry!" screamed Mrs Weasley, rushing forwards and hugging him tightly. "We were all so worried, where have you been?" said Mrs Weasley. Harry thought that she might be in danger of crying. "I found myself in New Zealand, after I disapparated away from Voldemort," said Harry quickly. "Whoa, you didn't tell us you could apparate!" said Fred and George simultaneously. "Where did you learn to do that?" asked Ron indignantly, "Percy didn't learn to do that until he was 18, and he failed his test the first time." "To New Zealand?" said Mrs Weasley faintly, "But that's on the other side of the world." Everyone was looking at him strangely, Harry went red, "I didn't mean to, it just kindof happened when I realized I didn't want to be where I was."  
  
Mr Weasley had still not arrived as they sat down at the table and had some hot chocolate and biscuits before bed. Harry noted that Percy wasn't there, neither was Charlie or Bill. "Where's Percy?" Harry asked Ron as he was putting his plate and cup in the sink after finishing.  
Ron looked slightly worried for a second, and then said, "Follow me," and headed for the stairs.  
"He's been acting really weirdly lately.. more withdrawn than usual.. and added to that is, can you hear it?" Harry listened as they reached the landing outside Percys room. Music was coming from under his door, as Harry listened he heard some of the lyric:  
  
'This wand was made for waving, Wavings what to do, and if you are not careful, I'll wave it over you!'  
  
Harry couldn't help it.. he laughed, quickly covering his mouth, it sounded like a takeoff off a muggle song on the radio. "Bloody disturbing if you ask me," said Ron in his ear.  
  
"Did you get your birthday present?" inquired Ron as they entered his room. "Oh yeah," said Harry as they sat down on the Chudley Cannon beds, "Thanks, it looks like a really cool book, my stuff is still at the Dursleys though, I didn't get to read all of it before I was abducted" "That's where dad is now," said Ron, "He told us he was going to get you, and then go to the Dursleys for your stuff. Probably went straight there." "Oh right," replied Harry slightly relieved. "What was it like in New Zealand?" asked Ron. Harry then spent the next half-hour telling Ron about his stay at the Clorics and how he had played Snowditch everyday, and made friends with all the local kids. Then he told Ron about their school and how it wasn't anything like Hogwarts. "I'm glad we go to school at Hogwarts," said Ron as he got into bed and closed his eyes.  
  
Mr Weasley knocked on the door just then and came into the room carrying Harrys trunk, and Hedwig in his cage. "Here you are then, Harry," he said, "I'll bring your broomstick up in a minute." He left the room and Harry opened his trunk and took out his limerick book that Ron had given him for his birthday. "I only read the first one," Harry admitted. "Give it here then?" Ron asked rubbing his eyes. Harry handed the sliver glittery book over, and Ron opened it in the middle and read:  
  
There once was a wizard called Bizard, Who found himself in a blizzard, He knew he would die, and be buried alive, And so ends the tale of Bizard.  
  
"Fred spotted it first in Flourish and Blotts," Ron explained, "We thought you would like it, and Fred and George wanted to give you a present as well, so we brought it between us," Ron said. Then he asked curiously, "What did Hermione give you?"  
  
"Oh," said Harry grinning, "Durmstrang: A History." "WHAT!" yelled Ron sitting up in bed. "YOU'RE KIDDING?!" "No, actually, I'm not," Harry said taking the green leather book out of his trunk and passing it to Ron. Ron gawped at it and said, "She's crazy." "She also got me some Bulgarian sweets," said Harry, taking out a packet, and passing a couple of small chocolate shaped animals over to Ron. Harry made sure he didn't pass Ron one of the chocolate shaped spiders. As they were chewing on the sweets Mr Weasley walked back into the room with Harrys Firebolt. "Here you are Harry," he said putting it by the bed, then, "Didn't you have any supper?" looking at the pile of wrappers by Rons bed. "It's nearly 11pm, you should get some sleep, you both might need it," he scrowled. Harry looked at his watch in surprise, he was still running on New Zealand time and didn't feel like sleeping. Ron however, was yawning.  
  
Mr Weasley left the room and so Harry said to Ron, "Sirus gave me a watch for my birthday, it's really different from my last one." Ron looked over at Harrys wrist, and then sat back up in a flash, "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Those are really expensive.. Dumbledore wears one just like it.. give it here?" he asked. Harry took it off his wrist and handed it to Ron, who stared at it without blinking for a while. "Do you know how to read it then?" asked Ron. "Yeah, it came with instructions on the box, but I never got past the instructions on how to read the hour," Harry replied.  
  
Ron handed the watch back with a rather tortured expression on his face and Harry felt rather bad about getting such a great gift. He changed quickly into his pajamas, and climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next day over breakfast, Ron and Harry compared notes on their summer homework assignments over breakfast. "I tell you, Snape's going to throw a hissy-fit when he sees my 6th essay," stated Ron gloomily. "The one about the uses of Lobalug poison?" asked Harry, and then, when Ron nodded, "What's wrong with it?" "I've only got 34 of the uses written down, I asked Percy, and he said that there are 35 uses. I looked through every book in the house and I can't find it, and Percy the weirdo won't tell me anything." "RON!" said Mrs Weasley, shocked. "Don't insult Percy."  
  
Harry unrolled his 6th potions essay parchment and counted the uses. "I've got all 35," he said eventually, "Which one haven't you got?" he asked handing his essay to Ron who peered at it. After checking it against his own essay, Ron found that he was missing the use of Lobalug poison in potions to treat Crup bites. "Do you mind if I copy this bit," he asked pointing to the relevant paragraph, "I won't make it too obvious." Harry nodded, and hoped Mrs Weasley hadn't heard Ron. 


	7. The Colours of Gryffindor

--Thanks for more reviews everyone! This is the last chapter of this story, I'm putting up the first chapter of it's sequel tonight - so go straight there after you've finished this. I hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it : ) --  
  
--Chapter 7: The Colours of Gryffindor --  
  
The week rolled by and on the 7th of September they all arose early to take the floo network into Diagon alley. When Harry arrived in the kitchen for breakfast, he found Mrs Weasley standing there beaming at him. "What's going on?" Harry asked drowsily while rubbing his eyes. "You've got mail," said Mrs Weasley handing three letters to Harry. Harry could see Ron was already sitting at the table and was writing furiously on a bit of parchment. Harry was about to ask him whether he had found some more homework to do, when Mr Weasley said, "Well open your letters, Harry." Harry looked down at his letters and saw that they were all from the school. "Has there been some mistake or something?" Harry asked confused, "I have more than one letter this year." Mr and Mrs Weasley just beamed at him and Ginny looked like she was bursting to say something, but wasn't. Harry ripped the first letter open and saw that it was his usual list of supplies, so he put it on the table and opened the second letter.  
  
To Mr Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be one of the school prefects this year. This is a privileged position with a great deal of responsibility attached to it. If you accept, you will be expected to act as an outstanding rolemodel to the school, both in and out of school.  
  
Please reply by owl immediately, Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry stood there, mouth open staring at the letter. It had never even entered his mind that he might be made a prefect. "I'm a prefect," gasped Harry to everyone in the kitchen. "Congratulations," said Mrs Weasley giving him a hug. "Well done," said Mr Weasley. "Excellent," said Percy, glancing over the top of his daily prophet. "Great!" said Ron, "Cos I was made one too." Ginny smiled widely at both Harry and Ron, "I knew you would both be prefects, how could they NOT make you prefects?." "Well they didn't make us prefects, and we get in TWICE as much trouble," put in Fred, nudging George, who nodded. Mrs Weasley frowned, "Maybe that's why," she said darkly.  
  
"So what's the third letter?" asked Harry sitting down at the table with the Weasleys. "Don't know," said Ron, "I only got two, perhaps it's from Hagrid, you haven't heard from him lately have you?." "It's got the school stamp on it though, he doesn't usually do that..," observed Harry ripping the envelope open.  
  
To Mr Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to take the position of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. This is a position with a great deal of time and responsibility attached to it. You will be required to select your team and organize training sessions for them throughout the year.  
  
To accept this position please reply by owl immediately, Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry sat there speechless, until Ginny asked, "What is it Harry?." "I'm the new Quidditch captain," said Harry, shocked. "You're going to accept then?" asked Percy. "Well yes!" said Harry. "Of course he's bloody well going to accept!" said Ron, "why wouldn't he?." "You better," said Fred and George simultaneously. "Being a prefect IS alot of work Harry..," continued Percy. "Well you have got your O.W.L's this year to consider," cut in Mr Weasley. "I'll manage alright," said Harry, "I'll just take a leaf out of Hermiones book that's all," he finished. "You had better reply then, Harry," said Ron passing Harry some clean sheets of parchment, "I've already started my reply." Harry quickly wrote a reply to Professor Dumbledore, and one to Professor McGonagall, accepting both positions. He then went up to Rons room to get Hedwig. "I've got 2 letters for you to take," explained Harry, stroking Hedwig before tying the letters to her leg. After watching her fly out the window, Harry went back down the stairs to have breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, Harry and Ron gathered their stuff together, and waited for Ginny to come downstairs so they could leave. "How are we getting there?" asked Harry to Mr Weasley. "Just the floo network," said Mr Weasley. "Hermiones going to meet us outside Gringotts," said Ron, "She wrote to tell me when the school holidays were extended a week." Just then Ginny came down the stairs lugging her trunk behind her. "Right," said Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley took the flowerpot off the mantelpiece over the fireplace and threw a handful of the powder in. "Fred and George, you two are to go first," Mrs Weasley instructed. Fred stepped into the emerald blaze and shouted "Florish and Blotts," and disappeared, George stepped in immediately after Fred and did the same. "Harry, you can go next," Mr Weasley said. Harry picked up his trunk, broom and Hedwigs cage, and struggled with them over to the fireplace. "Florish and Blotts," he yelled, stepping into the blaze. The green flames tickled him as they washed over his face, and then he was spinning.  
  
Eventually Harry slowed down and saw Fred and George through the fireplace. Harry stepped out and the weight of all his luggage made him lurch forwards. "Hey!" said Fred, catching Harry in mid-fall. "We wouldn't want our new Quidditch captain to have to quit because of face plant injuries before he even starts." Before Harry even had time to laugh at this comment, he saw someone pushing their way out of the crowd in the shop towards him. It was Oliver Wood, and he was dragging a girl along behind him by the hand. "Harry! Harry! Congratulations, Prof. McGonagall told me your news." "Thanks," said Harry, "It was a real surprise, I didn't really expect to make captain" "It's alot of work, but it's worth it," said Oliver enthusiastically, "You'll win the Quidditch Cup this year, you have a great team, and I know you will choose a great Keeper to replace me." "I hope so," said Harry, "I don't know who could possibly fill your shoes though." Just then Ron arrived out of the fireplace and crashed into Harry, "Opps, sorry!" Ron said as they both fell onto the ground. "Watch it Ron!" said George, "That's our Quidditch Captain you're beating up." "I'm fine," said Harry as he got up off the ground and pushed his glasses back up. Ron looked slightly cross. The girl beside Oliver laughed at that, then Oliver remembered to introduce her, "Oh! This is my new girlfriend Tara, she's from Australia. I met her while I was trying out for the Woollongong Warriors 1 month ago." "Did you get in?" asked Harry. "Oh yes," Tara answered for Oliver, then - "He's brilliant!." "Hey!" exclaimed Oliver, obviously remembering something, "Tara told me a great Quidditch joke the other day, want to hear it?" "Yeah alright," said Harry, wanting to break the tension. "It's called The Nutty Quidditch Match," said Oliver, "Ok, let me remember.. oh yes..  
  
A Witch doctor in charge of the insane ward at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries decided to take her patients to a Quidditch match. For weeks in advance, she coached her insane patients to respond to her commands. When the day of the match arrived, everything seemed to be going well.  
  
As the national anthem started, the Witch doctor yelled, "Up nuts!"  
  
And the patients complied by standing up. After the anthem she yelled, "Down nuts!" And they all sat.  
  
After a Chaser scored she yelled, "Cheer nuts!" And they all broke into applause and cheers.  
  
Thinking things were going very well, she decided to go get a Butterbeer and a hot dog, leaving her assistant in charge.  
  
When she returned there was a riot in progress. Finding her assistant, she asked what happened.  
  
The assistant replied, "Well...everything was fine until some wizard walked by and yelled, "PEANUTS!""  
  
Well that's it," said Oliver Wood, as everyone including Ron burst out laughing. There was suddenly a very loud sob from Harry's right, and Harry turned just in time to see Neville Longbottom disappearing very fast back into the crowd. "Wonder what's wrong with him?" said Ron. Harry wanted to go after him, but he had promised Dumbledore not to tell Neville that he knew his secret. Harry knew that if he went after Neville the others would want to know why. He wondered if Nevilles parents had already been given the potion Artemis gave him, and if it would work after so many years.  
  
When Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley had arrived, they all took out their booklists and peered at them. Harry read on his list:  
  
The Standard Book Of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk Historical Revolutions of the Magical World by Mosyier Oldis Advanced Transfigurelational Methods by Yerlier Mumph Advanced Methods of Reticulating Transfiguration by Albus Dumbledore Polydraft Potions by Samphire Swirly Taming Dangerous Beasts by Beetly Ragnus Astrological Fortune Telling by Quintia Quif Advanced Defence against the Dark Arts Techniques by Artemis Cloric  
  
Harry gazed in amazement at the book list. "Whoa!" exclaimed Ron, "I didn't know Dumbledore wrote a book!." "He's not the only one," said Harry truly amazed, "Artemis Cloric is the man whose house I stayed at in New Zealand." "Cool," said Ron, "I bet he taught you heaps of new stuff then." "Not really," said Harry, "I told you I spent most of my time there playing Snowditch with Luis and Mike, and the other kids when they got home." "Hey, there's Hermione," said Ron starting towards her through the crowd.  
  
An hour later Ron, Harry and Hermione sat outside Florean Fortecue's Ice Cream Parlor. "I spose you've read Dumbledores book already, huh?" Ron asked Hermione. "Well actually.. it's rather complicated looking..," said Hermione looking worried. "Just your thing then," teased Ron. "I think we are meant to read the other book first," stated Hermione, "I asked one of last years 5th years, and they said they only had one book last year - Yerlier Mumph's book, and that was hard enough." "But you won't have trouble, you're good at everything, and think how bad we will all be at it, if you're struggling," said Harry, trying not to laugh. "Yeah," agreed Ron. "Hey, there's Fred and George," said Hermione standing up. Fred and George where making their way towards the three of them, grins plastered on their faces. "We got you an early birthday pressie, Ronie," said Fred pointing to a large package George was holding. "We thought it might make your year as a prefect more.. um.. satisfying..," said George grinning knowingly at Harry, who understood immediately. Ron took the package cautiously, seemingly worried that it was one of their pranks. "If this is one of your pranks..," he said ripping the paper off - then, "WOW!, these are cool, I'll look GOOD!" exclaimed Ron, holding up some flashy Magneta dress robes, with no lace. "But how did you afford them? They must have cost a fortune," said Ron suspiciously. Fred and George looked uncomfortable for a minute, then said, "Don't tell mum and dad, but we sold some of our tricks over the holidays, and made some money.." "I won't tell them," said Ron impressed. "Have you brought everything on your lists yet?" asked George. "We've all got our books, potions ingredients and Hermiones brought new work robes, but Harrys still got to get his wand, haven't you Harry," pressed Ron. Harry nodded mutely at Ron. He was not looking forward to going to Mr Ollivanders. He had a bad feeling that he wouldn't be finding a new wand in his shop. "You do want a wand, don't you Harry?" asked Hermione, obviously wondering about the expression on his face. "Course I do," Harry muttered. Harry had never told Ron and Hermione about his last wands connection with Voldemorts wand, and he didn't really want them to know. "Well, lets go over there now, then we can spend the rest of the afternoon looking around the shops," said Hermione frowning at Harry. "I'll just go over there by myself," Harry said quickly, "I'll catch up with you all later." "Alright then," said Hermione. "Right," said Ron. "Bye," said Fred. "Watch out for that trick wand we planted in his shop earlier," advised George. "I will," laughed Harry.  
  
Harry approached Mr Ollivanders narrow shabby shop and opened the door, which set off a familiar tinkling bell from deep within the depths of the shop. Mr Ollivander was already at the front of the shop however, his wide moonlight eyes glowing as he observed Harry step inside. "Yes, I've been expecting you, Mr Potter," Mr Ollivander said. "Excuse me? You know about what happened then?" Harry said surprised. "Dumbledore sent me an owl last week," intoned Mr Ollivander, "Yes, very interesting because, he also sent me something else." Before Harry had time to inquire about what that was, Mr Ollivander turned and disappeared quickly through the shelves of wands. Harry stood there and waited patiently for him to return. Harry was just gazing up at a box on one of the shelves that appeared to be positioned upside down.. wondering if that was the trick wand, when a voice beside him suddenly made him jump. "Ah yes, this is it," said Mr Ollivander who was now standing centimeters from Harry. Mr Ollivander had crept up silently beside Harry and was holding a nicely polished wand out to Harry. "Fourteen and Three Quarter Inches, Willow and Phoenix feather, very, very powerful," said Mr Ollivander peering into Harrys eyes. Harry took the wand and immediately he felt a huge surge of power rush up his arm and spread throughout his body. Harry in fact felt more than powerful - omnipotent would be closer to the truth. Harry waved the wand and suddenly the whole shop was covered in a wave of red and yellow sparks, every centimeter of the shop had lit up, and Harry was forced to cover his eyes from the glare. Mr Ollivander snatched the wand from his hand, "Amazing," he exclaimed, "I have never in all my life seen such a match as that!." Harry took his hands away from his eyes and squinted through the sparks of light he had created, which where still glowing brightly. "You will have to exercise caution, Mr Potter," he warned, moonlit eyes reflecting the red and gold sparks, "Oh yes, a wand like that can be dangerous even in the most experienced hands. It is almost too powerful." "How did you know it would choose me?" asked Harry curiously, "I thought I would have trouble finding another wand." "Professor Dumbledore sent me a Phoenix feather last week. Very unusual it was too," Mr Ollivander said, "He said in his letter that you had stayed with the Clorics over summer, and had simply held that particular phoenix feather and you had looked like you were drawing all the magic out of the environment into you.." "Artemis gave Dumbledore his phoenix's feather?" exclaimed Harry. "The very same one. Dumbledore also sent the wood.. he was very specific in what he wanted. I didn't agree at the time. I thought it unlikely that willow would make a good match of the unusual feather.. but well, he was right.. it resulted in an excellent wand." "Why did he want willow?" asked Harry curiously. "The willow tree the wand wood comes from is also unusual," stated Mr Ollivander, peering at Harry, "It's from the willow tree on the edge of the forbidden forest in the school grounds." "The Whomping Willow?" said Harry, surprised again. Harry was beginning to feel nothing could surprise him now. "That very same one," said Mr Ollivander.  
  
Harry paid for his wand and thanked Mr Ollivander before leaving the shop rather guiltily.. since it had still not lost it's red and gold glow. Hermione turned out to be waiting for him outside. "Did you manage to get a wand?" she asked anxiously. Harry held up the square box, "Yes, he had one waiting for me already." "That was lucky, from the expression on your face before, you looked like you thought he wouldn't have a wand for you," Hermione said. "I didn't," said Harry, amazed at how perceptive Hermione was. "Ron's gone over to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies', shall we join him?" asked Hermione. "Alright," said Harry.  
  
Later that evening, Ron, Hermione and Harry where sitting around the fire in the palour of 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Harry had just finished explaining to Hermione all about his unintentional holiday in New Zealand. "Did you get to see any Kiwis?" she asked. "No, but Trinity explained all about them," said Harry, "I wrote my essay for Care of Magical Creatures on them." "Kiwis?" asked Ron confused, "Isn't that what New Zealander's call themselves?." "That's right," said Hermione, "But it's also a magical creature that is native to New Zealand - you tell him, since you know, Harry." "Well, there are lots of them," began Harry, "But the muggles think they are endangered because they can only see the, um, 'squib' ones.. as Trinity put it." "Squib Kiwis!" laughed Ron, "I thought that could only happen to wizard born." "Nope," said Harry grinning, "Sometimes kiwis are born non-magical, and the muggles see them, and think they are dying out so try to look after them.. there's quite a growing population of squib kiwi's now." "So what's so special about the magical kiwi's?" asked Ron curiously. "Well firstly, they are much better at hiding themselves, although, that's not what they are famous for," Harry explained, "What they are famous for is their call. If you were to hear the call of a kiwi you would find that you had developed the ability to perform any spell that you want to do, but have never been able to do before. This would be perhaps because the spell is way above your current abilities, or it could be a spell that nobody has ever been able to do. You can only perform it once however, and the magical kiwi, unlike the squib kiwi, rarely makes any noise." "So that means that you could make up new spells if you owned a kiwi then!" said Ron. "That's right," confirmed Hermione, "New Zealander's are well known for their inventions, which means, that as we have been set Mr Clorics book this year, we will be learning up to the minute stuff in DADA, which has never been taught before, and we will be better able to protect ourselves all the better for it," Hermione said, eyeing Harry. Harry went slightly red, so decided to change the subject, "I'm tired," he stated abruptly getting up off his seat, "Goodnight, all."  
  
As Harry climbed the stairs, and entered his room in the Leaky Cauldron, it crossed his mind that these holidays would have to have been one of the most frightening, eventful and also the best he had ever had. No sooner had Harry put his head on his pillow than he had fallen asleep... completely satisfied that tomorrow, may bring another adventure; but in the meantime, he didn't have to worry.  
  
-The End- (Please check out the sequel to this if you enjoyed Escape from Voldemort) Thanks! Sequel: Also.. several people have commented on the Matrix names - i.e. Trinity & Neo. My sisters cat is called Trinity, so I thought it would make a nice magical sounding name, and well, Neo went with that nicely because of the whole matrix thing. I am quite a fan, but not as much as my sister is! I decided not to name any of the other Cloric children after characters in the Matrix though, because.. well that would just be getting daft! ; ) 


End file.
